triquetra_unityfandomcom-20200214-history
Witchcraft
Witchcraft is a practice of magic used by Witches that encompasses many different types of activities. It includes the practices of many cultures, nations and religions as well as many books and writings from ancient times. Depending upon the individual, some witches practice their power by certain belief systems, such as Shamanism, Voodoo, Santería, Wicca, or any number of other magical practices from countries and cultures all around the world. While most witches appear as kind and selfless humans who use their powers to maintain balance within the world, it has been proven by multiple characters that some witches are independent thinkers who may go against the Balance of Nature by practicing their powers for dark and sinister deeds. Overview |-|Essentials of Magic= On the night the Charmed Ones discovered their Book of Shadows, Phoebe mentioned that she read in the book something about there being Three Essentials of Magic: timing, feeling, and the phases of the moon. That means that midnight on a full moon is the most powerful time for witches, especially to perform great works of magic (for example, invoking their powers). In fact, witches who gather together with their powers united are at their strongest. The Charmed Ones' powers are linked to the essentials, as that was the night Phoebe cast the spell that granted each sister her own unique witchcraft power. |-|Using Magic= A good deal of studying and training is required to be able to perform magic effectively and correctly. While an active power is undoubtedly most desirable, witches who have an affinity for - and had thoroughly trained themselves in - the basic skills of inventing spells and brewing potions tend to be more feared and respected than other witches. This is so as these traits will almost always guarantee victory in battle over someone who relies only on their active powers. The feat of mastering all the aspects of magic is not an easy one, and only witches of the highest level and sharpest intellect had successfully accomplished this. Notable examples are Penny, Phoebe and Piper, the latter two of which were said to be naturally gifted: Phoebe excelled in spell-writing because of her remarkable innate creativity, and Piper is the best potion-brewer out of all four sisters due to her intense passion in the culinary arts. It was her devotion to the craft that made Penny a master of multiple Wiccan skills, able to invent spells in limited time, brew potions enthusiastically and employ her power of Telekinesis to great effect. |-|Types of Magic= 'Ancestral Magic' Directly draws from the power of ancestors who have died. Witches who practice this magic must stay in close to where their ancestors are buried otherwise they are powerless. 'Blood Magic' Utilizes blood with mystical properties as opposed to using Spells and Rituals for magical effects. Blood Magic can range from using your blood to lock someplace that can only be accessed by members of your bloodline. 'Connective Magic' A form of sorcery that allows a witch to create a semi-permanent bond that draws strength from other supernatural beings, such as another witch. The witch, Dahlia, however, invented her own brand of this magic which allows the casting which to channel another witch's power while also augmenting said witch's power. She also used this magic to draw on the strength of an immortal being to achieve true immortality in conjunction with her The Immortality Slumber Spell. However, neutralizing or killing said immortal being would similarly affect the witch. Unlike Sacrificial Magic, the target which energy is drawn from is not hurt. 'Elemental Magic' A magical practice that involves the utilization of the four alchemical elements: Fire, Water, Earth, and Air. A witch with enough magical power can interconnect Elemental Magic within their rituals and spells to draw on their unique properties. 'Expression Magic' Not necessary black magic - but black magic can be a subset of it (as it is not natural magic). Expression magic, essentially, is said to be worse than black magic. It is any magic not bound to the spirits of nature. It can be in and of itself, limitless and can exceed the abilities of any powerful witch. It is extremely easy to lose control with expression magic, and it is extremely easy (more so than black magic) to get addicted to. Using too much of it can ultimately kill the user because it severally opposes the laws of nature. Expression magic requires three mass sacrifices (of a group of specific species. For examples, one sacrifice of vampires, one sacrifice of humans, one sacrifice of witches) for a witch obtain power. The more sacrifices, the more power the witch obtains. If the sacrifices occur at certain locations (creating an expression triangle) - the middle of that triangle will have immense mystical energies a witch can draw from. Excessive use of this magic, although it is not bound by nature, still has consequences. If the witch isn't strong enough or is unable to contain this amount of power, it can have adverse effects on the body. The power can be too much and can kill them. The power can shift into undesireble forms, much like black magic. 'Gypsy Magic' Gypsies move from place to place. They are often known for curses and hexes (like ones that restores and removes souls). This subculture of witches use both traditional and non-traditional magic to achieve what some may believe are over-the-top tricks and abilities such as glamour/illusion spells, the most advanced can perform shapeshifting, create a mystical thrall, and teleportation to name a few. Gypsies with these abilities are extremely rare. 'Hereditary Magic' Some witches have the innate gift of magic which is transmitted down through generations, giving them certain powers (although you can also skip a generation). If witchcraft is in their lineage, they have the potential of becoming very strong with enough practice. For example, the Halliwellfamily has a history of strong witches and they are known for their mystical power. One could grow to possess magical power that's more powerful than what comes from family lineage. 'Hoodoo' A magical practice that mixes occult elements of African, European, and Native American witchcraft along with some Christian mythology. Contrary to Voodoo, Hoodoo is not a religion, but rather an eclectic practice of witchcraft that is strongly based in herbal knowledge and can be used negatively or positively. 'Kemiya' An Arabian form of magic that allows a witch to physically destroy the elemental foundations of an object in order to create another or to magically imbue said creation with harmful, supernatural properties, thus creating a Dark Object. Requiring two witches to perform, the potency of its spells are determine by the chemistry between the two practitioners. Kemiya is said to cross the boundary between magic and science, utilizing aspects of both. 'Spirit Magic' A very powerful form of sorcery that drew its power from the Spirits who resided on the Other Side. Unlike other forms of magic, with the exception of Ancestral Magic, Spirit Magic could only be used how the Spirits saw fit and if a witch abused the power that is bestowed upon them, the Spirits would break the connection between themselves and the witch, preventing them from further harnessing their power. 'Representational Magic' A magical practice which use representative objects to manipulate reality. Its origins remain unknown however, they are shown to have existed at least as far back as 10th Century A.D. 'Runic Magic' Runes have magical powers. They can predict the future, counteract harmful forces, provide various qualities, or they could be used in incantations, curses and magic spells. Runes could also be used in rune casting, for instance, to predict the future or to obtain an answer from the oracle. Counters of wood or bone, with carved runic symbols, were thrown. Depending on how the rune counters landed, the thrower could then read and interpret the runes. He could then perhaps foretell about an event that would happen in the future. For Witches who practice runic magic, runes are a complex runic language given to them by the Angel Micheal, which grants them powers beyond those of humans. Runes are burned into Shadowhunters' skin using a wand. 'Traditional Magic' A what many call the basic but most pure form of magic. It is what most witches use - power from the earth/nature and peaceful spirits to generate power. Traditional magic often involve talismans or other elements with mystical energies such as the moon and the sun. 'Voodoo' An extremely powerful and popular form of sorcery that draws on the patron gods, or Loa, of the Voodoo religion. Popular associations with Voodoo include Voodoo dolls used to link one's essence with a totem, and utilizing Loa symbols, or Veves, to channel the respective Loa's energy. Voodoo Witches can grow powerful enough to earn a name in human history, such as Marie Laveau, Voodoo Queen of New Orleans. Limitations *There is always a price. Always. **Always make sure you know what the price is, it will come back to haunt you. **It will be paid, one way or another. **The price can range from something as insignificant as the magical energy required to activate your magic, a part of your sanity, or even something devastating, like your own life, or worse. *Magic requires a balance, meaning the benefits it provides may result in consequences to offset it. *Magic may be needed to defeat magic. *Stronger magics will overcome weaker ones. *Naturally, stronger magic puts a much greater strain. *Magic is unpredictable, if one gets too creative or is interrupted in a crucial moment. Results range from amusing to annoying, but correctable, to destructive to lethal, to catastrophic to apocalyptic. *Without the knowledge or proper skill, the intended use of a spell can create unpredictable or potentially dangerous results. **There may be some side effects to using a certain type magic or spells. *Using magic may take concentration, focus and mental strength. Notes *Objects enchanted by witchcraft can only be destroyed by using the elements of water and fire. *A witch's magic can be anchored to one's home which are sometimes required in spells. If a witch is never in one place for a long period of time or has no ties to anyone or anything, they will have no anchor. However, witches can use people as anchors, however, doing this allows the witch to see inside the mind of the respective anchor(s). Category:Witches